


At Drive-Ins

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, M/M, You decide if theyre alt mode or not idk, breakdown voice damn these organics sick as hell, horror movies, theres gore but like horror movie gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out watch a horror movie at a drive-in.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Movies





	At Drive-Ins

"This isn't so scary." Breakdown noted as he watched as a zombie bit into an organic's helm skeletal structure.

"Do you think I'm scared of the movie, Breakdown?" Taunted Knock Out.

"Yes." Luckily, he was as blunt as ever, "You've been leaning closer to me for the past thirty minutes." He noted the sound of Knock Out making a somewhat offended gasp, but in a playful manner.

"So have you." Knock Out returned smugly and smoothly, and Breakdown huffed because he was right. Some comfortable silence passed as they watched the drive-in movie.

"Okay, I think we can agree this is gruesome, even for some organics." He said as a zombie- ew, was that an organic's spark being ripped out? Gross, "But we kind of do the same." 

Knock Out made a noise that was a mix between laughter and choking, "That's- that's completely different!" 

"...Is it?"

"Yes!... Kind of. Shut up." The last part didn't have any bite to it, and Breakdown smiled. 

"I love you too." He said before he could even stop himself in the case Soundwave was listening. Of course, it was incredibly unlikely, because they were here at all. But... The thought didn't appreciate leaving when he asked it to. Knock Out laughing helped somewhat, at least. 

"Blowing up their head cures them? That's... Well, my medical opinion is that's counterproductive." 

"Mine says that too. What about not-medical opinion?" He heard Knock Out repeat his last two words in an odd confused grumble before responding. 

"In a perfect world it would be fun. In the not-perfect," he purposely pronounced the words just as awkwardly as Breakdown had, "world we have now, the mess would probably ruin me that close." Breakdown hummed in agreement. 

"I could do it for you." 

"You flirt." 

"I mean it, I could. I doubt I'd become one before I could land a shot." Hearing the aston martin besides him laugh more, this time very suddenly, was nice. 

"Oh now you're talking like it's real!" He exclaimed, and Breakdown did the vocal equivalent of shrugging. 

"Kind of, just different." 

"So it's not real." Knock Out deadpanned. 

"Stubborn." Breakdown commented.

"Like you aren't?" His Conjux returned.

"I'm less." He responded, knowing that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> On god I've never written either of them so I tried to write them. So here they are.


End file.
